


Сломленные

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: Янто Джонс возвращается домой после рабочего дня, трудного во всех смыслах. Трудности настигли и их взаимоотношения с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом в том числе. Неожиданно Янто встречает Джека возле своего дома, но обнаруживает, что это уже не тот Джек, с которым он виделся некоторое время назад.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Сломленные

Это была на удивление тихая ночь.

Движение безустанно продолжалось повсюду: фигуры людей торопливо перемещались с места на место, смешивались друг с другом, из-за чего издалека напоминали невнятную движущуюся массу тепла, шума и разочарования; мимо проезжавшие машины уплывали в ночь в две противоположные стороны, проносясь по мокрому асфальту с характерным влажным рокотом; дождь скользил по воздуху, повсюду оставляя следы из влаги и звука — всё неизменно было живым и подвижным, но в то же время… Необъяснимая тишина обнимала собой атмосферу позднего вечера, окутывая его тенями, пронизывала невидимые глазу нити в полотне бытия. Как снаружи, так и внутри. Казалось, недосягаемо высоко пасмурные чёрные небеса разошлись трещиной, через которую просачивался какой-то первобытный пустой мир, где не было ничего кроме тишины, холода и одиночества. И вместе с этим всем, странное чувство витало в воздухе, словно пропало ещё что-то важное. Что-то, без чего ни одна душа не могла функционировать как прежде. Что-то, отвечавшее за способность ощущать тепло и скреплявшее личность воедино из разрозненных кусков.

Будто огромная, необъятная скорбь спустилась на землю сквозь возникшую трещину, и присутствие её печальным эхом сообщилось всем живым и чувствующим созданиям.

Янто Джонс потряс головой, крепче ухватившись пальцами за мягкую кожу автомобильного руля. Нет, всё это — просто наваждение, закономерный итог эмоционально трудного дня. Прямо сейчас с миром всё очень даже в порядке. Это просто он сам устал. Очень сильно устал.

Всё потому, что каждый новый день хуже предыдущего. Вселенную не волновало, сколько нынче человек стояло на страже пространственно-временной пробоины, через которую вечно сочилось что-то из неведомых миров, что-то непременно смертоносное, или почти-смертоносное, или просто отвратительное. Впрочем, Вселенную не волновало не только _это_ , а вообще в целом ничего.

И Янто не покидало чувство, что всё… заканчивается. Он находил мир вокруг себя странным не только сегодня, а чаще, чем следовало бы, находясь в здравом уме. Ему казалось, что реальность повреждена, надломлена, и потому она, стремясь исцелиться, как будто поглощала саму себя, становилась короче, сворачивалась вокруг него и угрожала вот-вот захлопнуться охотничьим капканом.

Вздохнув, он негодующим взглядом одарил светофор, загоревшийся красным в тот самый момент, как Янто к нему подъехал. Он упрекнул себя в чрезмерной задумчивости, которая была неуместна за рулём, и попытался сконцентрировать внимание на дороге. Хотя избавиться от потока мыслей оказалось не так просто — они всё равно продолжили идти своим чередом.

Возможно, продолжал думать он, виной всему потрясение от недавней смерти Тошико и Оуэна, которое крепко вцепилось в него и не собиралось отпускать. Воспоминание о произошедшем слишком часто беспокоило его, фрагменты событий возникали в памяти ни с того ни с сего в совершенно разные моменты, по несколько раз на дню. Сколько раз Янто мог, задумавшись, сотворить кофе на пятерых, как прежде… и затем стыдился собственной рассеянности. А в совещательном зале он постоянно чувствовал, как пустые места словно пульсировали, и призрачное эхо голосов, которые никогда больше не будут звучать здесь, давило так сильно, что хотелось поскорее уйти. Как бы громко их собственные голоса ни звучали там, тишина всё равно побеждала. Как бы они сами, втроём, ни старались заполнить пустоту, она не намеревалась отступать, а только, казалось, всё более разрасталась и угрожала поглотить всех оставшихся — за исключением Джека, разве что. Янто стал проводить с ним гораздо больше времени, слишком часто испытывая острую нужду в его присутствии, потому что когда он рядом, всё будто становилось понятнее, и экзистенциальная тревога отступала. Он никогда не признавался и вообще не планировал делать это, но наверняка Джек и сам догадывался, что Янто прижимался к нему, потому что глубоко в душе, за всей своей внешней непроницаемостью, был напуган, ведь это происходило снова.

_Это происходило снова_ : смерть своим наглым бесцеремонным вмешательством отбирала важные части из жизни Янто, отправляя их в пустоту одна за одной. Да, он постоянно держал в уме, что это жизнь, и она коротка, а их жизнь — ещё короче, и ничего сделать нельзя, но это не помогало. Он не был готов нести потери. Никогда не будет.

По-прежнему отсутствующим взглядом Джонс смирял обстановку на дороге, ведя свою машину аккуратно, даже вопреки тому, что в такое время мог бы и не осторожничать так тщательно.

В конце концов, напоминал он сам себе, им всем приходилось тяжело. Это было очевидно, хотя они и предпочитали отмалчиваться. Особенно Янто. Он слишком привык хоронить всё в себе, наблюдать, как переживания постепенно затухали, истаивали под его жёстким контролем — и никому больше не нужно было знать о них. Ну… может быть, за редким исключением.

А прямо сейчас, особенно в последние несколько недель, скрываться становилось всё сложнее. Потому что свалилось слишком много безотлагательных обязанностей, которые только прибывали и прибывали, и Янто ежедневно работал на износ, ведь иначе никак. Но как бы он ни старался преуспевать повсюду — как в насущных делах, так и в самоконтроле, — естественный предел возможностей неуклонно очертил свои границы, попытки преодоления которых не сулили ничего, кроме серьёзных проблем.

Янто постоянно чувствовал, что ещё немного — всё вывалится из рук, ускользнёт и обрушится, и настанет конец света, потому что он устал. Порой единственным, что поддерживало его силы, было убеждение, что однажды — _когда-нибудь_ — дела пойдут на лад, поскольку ничто, в конце концов, не вечно. Надо всего лишь потерпеть. Дождаться. Терпеть сегодня, и завтра, и ещё, и ещё… что такого? Как бы то ни было, от того, что он сдастся, определённо толка не будет. Он должен продолжать, ради самого себя, ради всего мира, ради… да, чёрт возьми, ради Джека в том числе.

Янто повёл машину влево резче, чем намеревался, и едва не выругался из-за этого.

Сегодня был тяжёлый день. Чертовски тяжёлый день, как и любой другой, а вдобавок ко всему он… _они оба_ испортили его под конец какой-то _ссорой на пустом месте_. В какой-то момент прозвучало неправильно заряженное слово, и все последующие слова начали цепляться за него, одно другого острее и злее, втягивая их в какую-то несуразную пучину агрессии. Ни один не искал никакого конфликта, но он всё-таки произошёл; «Господи, хорошо хоть, что Гвен этого не видела» — неожиданно для самого себя подумал Янто. Потому что это было до безобразного глупо, и ему было стыдно — перед Джеком, перед самим собой, даже перед удачно-не-присутствовавшей Гвен. Но уже ничего нельзя изменить, только надеяться на завтра. Что тоже весьма затруднительно. Он не мог быть уверен, потому что сомневался, что его собственное расположение духа внезапно изменится.

На протяжении нескольких суток Янто перманентно чувствовал себя раздражительным и подавленным, и едва ли находил силы продолжать давить это в себе, потому что испытывал серьёзные физические трудности. Всё его тело болело. Постоянно. Из-за ран, полученных в ходе недавней _заварушки_ , которые трудно и болезненно заживали. Пока он тщился скрыть одно, обнажалось другое: конечно, раздражение то и дело давало о себе знать, выплёскиваясь наружу, дальше — больше. Даже в этот самый момент он чувствовал, как внутри всё содрогалось из-за выматывающего тления пассивной агрессии.

Ещё один поворот — теперь перед ним предстала узкая улица и количество света резко уменьшилось.

Янто отчётливо понимал, что его злоба — всего лишь естественная реакция на боль, и принялся искать способ утихомирить её, хотя бы сейчас, чтобы не навредить себе ещё сильнее. Глубоко вдохнув и размеренно выдохнув, он попытался отвлечься от концентрации на эмоции и отрефлексировать причины возникшего конфликта. Джек тоже принимал участие — хотя бы об этом стоило поразмыслить. Ведь, в конце концов… сложно было даже пытаться вообразить, что могло происходить внутри него. Вполне вероятно, что и его снедало что-то вроде той же болезненной раздражительности. _Он почти два грёбанных тысячелетия провёл в могиле_. Ни о каких сомнениях не могло быть и речи: столь кошмарный опыт оставил в нём тягчайший отпечаток. И вряд ли от него легко избавиться и начать испытывать что-то хорошее.

Янто нередко воображал, каково это могло быть: оказаться в ловушке на неисчислимо огромный, чудовищный срок. Умирать, и возрождаться, и умирать снова, не имея возможности выкарабкаться, не имея даже призрака надежды на спасение. День ото дня, долгие годы, когда _секунды_ мучительно растягивались в часы. И всё, что остаётся — кричать в пустоте, кричать внутри себя, разрываясь на части горячим гневом и холодным отчаянием. Умирать.

Янто вздрогнул всем телом. Подобные размышления слишком быстро вызывали у него тревогу и он прекращал. Хотя чувствовал себя отвратно, убегая от них, как будто предавал тем самым неразделённые чувства Джека. Каждый раз после такого Янто хотелось подойти к нему и просто обнять его. И изредка он в самом деле так поступал: не говоря ни слова, просто подходил и обнимал его, что было сил и что позволяли рамки приличия.

Обнять его…

Даже если у Янто до сих пор присутствовала остаточная агрессия, то она стремительно отступала, стекая с дрожащего сердца подобно талой воде. А подо всем этим оказался колючий упрёк, взращённый сожалением. Пустой гнев, ссора… в самом деле? С чего? Зачем?

Кто знает, сколько времени у них осталось? Минуты убегают одна за другой, влекут за собой часы, и дни, и недели… а они тратят драгоценные мгновения на распри, с небрежной беспечностью забывая о неизбежном, отмахиваясь от него, точно от какой-то нелепицы, с которой справиться — раз плюнуть. Буквально на днях Янто едва ли не погиб из-за предназначавшейся Джеку расправы в виде омерзительных ксилобитов. Ну, откровенно говоря, _тогда_ едва не случился апокалипсис… но это другое. Всё могло закончиться _для них_. Что, если в следующий раз не пронесёт? Что, если все эти годы выручавшая удача изменит милость на гнев в самый неподходящий момент, безо всякого предупреждения? Янто совсем не хотелось, чтобы их последний контакт запомнился ссорой — а с таким образом жизни последним мог оказаться любой. Даже сегодня.

Чересчур углубившись в мрачные раздумья, Янто почувствовал вдруг образовавшийся ком в горле только в тот момент, когда непрошенные слёзы уже застлали собой обзор, мешая смотреть на дорогу. Сожаление охватило его целиком, быстро распространившись в переутомлённом сознании, и вместе с ним возникла жгучая потребность прямо сейчас развернуть машину, вернуться в Хаб, найти Джека и исправить всё. А если его там не окажется, что отнюдь не маловероятно, отыскать его где бы то ни было, только бы…

Янто охладил чувственный порыв до автоматизма выработанным методом; отчётливый и холодный голос разума объявил разыгравшимся эмоциям неуклонное “нет”. Едва ли существовала вероятность, что поступок, совершённый по прихоти опрометчивого чувства, не нанесёт лишнего ущерба. Нет, то, что действительно необходимо было ему сейчас — так это привести мысли в порядок, добраться до дома, и, чёрт побери, _отдохнуть_.

Выбравшись из машины, Янто остановился, вдыхая влажный ночной воздух. Зыбкая прохладная атмосфера, окрашенная отзвуками минувшего дождя, так и манила задержаться хоть на минуту, насладиться ей. И Янто поддался: он запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, чтобы ощутить неповторимую ночь каждой клеткой своего тела, и позволил лёгким движениям воздуха унести от него часть накопившегося беспокойства. К сожалению, негативные мысли и чувства настолько глубоко впились когтями в его душу, что вряд ли что-то извне могло помочь избавиться от них, не убив его самого при этом.

Вдруг Джонс уловил движение неподалёку от себя. Улица была абсолютно пуста, в этом он был убеждён наверняка, но, видимо, положение дел поменялось. Он отступил на шаг и, рефлекторно напрягшись, обернулся. Там, ниже по улице, застыла фигура, сокрытая тенями неосвещённого угла. И хотя темнота создавала определённые трудности, опознать спрятанный в ней силуэт не оказалось проблемой — только не для Янто. Эти черты он узнал бы при любом освещении и в любой ситуации. Джек. Здесь, после всего, что они друг другу наговорили? Маловероятно, но, выходит, не невозможно.

— Джек? — очертания знакомой фигуры шелохнулись от прозвучавшего оклика; или, может, воображение Янто совсем разыгралось.

Никакого ответа не последовало, и он совершил несколько шагов навстречу, неотрывно наблюдая за капитаном, который не спешил отвечать тем же. Он собрался было подойти ещё ближе, но Джек вдруг отшатнулся, точно намеревался так и продолжать прятаться в тенях. Янто остановился на месте и нахмурился, не понимая, что это ещё за новый подвид неуместных игр. Как будто он без того не чувствовал себя опустошённым усталостью и всем остальным.

— Если ты собираешься стоять там всю ночь, мог и не приходить вообще.

Нет ответа.

Янто упёрся руками в бока, начав чувствовать, как в нём волнами возрождалось раздражение, похожее на то, что охватило его ранее в Хабе, горячее и колкое, хотя утомление всё же подавляло его. Он изо всех сил и как можно скорее утихомиривал сам себя, предупреждая безрассудную вспышку гнева; очередной конфликт — совсем не то, чего бы ему хотелось сейчас. Или вообще когда-либо впредь. Да и Джеку, наверняка, тоже, иначе явился бы он сюда. Решив посредством терпения сломить стену молчания, Джонс продолжал сверлить взглядом очертания Харкнесса, застывшего у каменной стены дома. Уже спустя несколько коротких мгновений Янто ощутил, как раздражение ретировалось, и его захлестнуло дико мощное желание отставить все свои принципы, проделать оставшиеся шаги разделявшего их с Джеком расстояния самому и обнять его, вложив в этот жест всю свою оставшуюся энергию. Но… несомненно, что-то было не в порядке.

— Слушай, я… прости меня, ладно? — он не выдержал напряжённой тишины, спровоцировавшей очередной острый укол сожаления в его сердце, и решил пойти на крайние меры: выдать всё как есть. — Я наговорил много лишнего. Ну, конечно, ты тоже был хорош… имею в виду… мы оба облажались, да? И мне правда жаль. Просто… всё так навалилось, понимаешь? Я не уверен, что справлюсь, ведь, знаешь ли, я всего-навсего обыкновенный человек. И, будучи предельно откровенным, чертовски уставший человек. Я просто не в состоянии продолжать удерживать в себе всё, что накопилось. Не сейчас. Прости.

Он замялся, почувствовав себя нелепо из-за вырвавшегося потока оправданий — они показались ему неуместными только когда уже слетели с языка. Вслед за этим на него с новой силой накатила волна негодования: тяжёлое ощущение прокатилось по всему телу, ограничивая движения и мешая мыслить здраво. И вот, Янто уже почти готов был бросить это дело, убраться отсюда прочь, чтобы, наконец, отдохнуть в своей квартире. Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов назад, по-прежнему смотря на молчаливого Джека в течение немалого времени, а затем, не дождавшись ни малейшей ответной реакции, развернулся, чтобы уйти окончательно, как вдруг тишину прорезал звук знакомого смешка.

— О, так это _тот самый вечер_ … Повезло так повезло.

Янто остановился и обернулся — Джек находился на прежнем месте. Валлиец хмуро глядел на него в ожидании, скрестив руки на груди. Он не проронил ни слова, потому что на ум всё равно не шло ничего, кроме чересчур очевидного вопроса. А ещё он заметил, что с неба снова начала сыпаться нервирующая изморось.

— Прости, но я… _сегодня_ совсем не переживал, и просто пошёл охотиться на долгоносиков, чтобы выпустить пар, — Джек, наконец-то, сделал шаг навстречу, выступая из темноты. — Я был уверен, что завтра всё снова будет в норме, потому что знаю тебя, и…

Он осёкся. Что порядком осложнило ситуацию своей необычностью.

Янто с трудом не растерялся, как из-за несвойственной речи Джека осечки, так и из-за догадки, поразившей мерный поток мыслей, насчёт того, что могло случиться с его капитаном. Он сократил расстояние на несколько шагов и, выдержав точную паузу, прямолинейно спросил:

— _Какого чёрта_ , Джек?

Теперь, когда капитана покинули тени, Янто наконец мог увидеть его лицо; он содрогнулся изнутри, столкнувшись с неземной тяжестью взгляда его великолепных голубых глаз. В них отчётливо читалось подтверждение его опасений: что-то не так. Что-то _серьёзно_ не так. Смотря на Джека теперь, Янто испытал ошеломляющее смешение прежнего негодования с сожалением и вскоре пожалел о грубо прозвучавшем вопросе.

— Я… нет, я не должен этого делать, — в конечном итоге замял Джек и опять отступил, потупив взгляд.

Янто был откровенно поражён его неестественным поведением и, не в состоянии сдержать при себе возмущение, настойчиво окликнул Джека ещё раз, не оставив ему возможности даже попытаться уйти от ответа таким образом.

— Объясни мне, что происходит. Немедленно.

— Ох, как же я обожаю, когда ты используешь этот командирский тон, — на лице его расцвела привычная улыбка, благодаря которой у Янто отлегло от сердца. Однако в следующее мгновение капитан помрачнел вновь. — Но повторюсь: я… _не должен_.

Джонс не ответил, только наградив его суровым взглядом, без слов говорившим: «Мне всё равно, выбора у тебя нет». И Харкнесс всё же сдался под его натиском:

— Ладно. Хорошо, — он тяжело вздохнул и долгое время медлил, но в конечном счёте выдал только одно: — Я из будущего.

Янто несколько секунд ждал предполагаемого продолжения реплики, а не дождавшись, проговорил полным наигранного удивления голосом:

— _Да неужели_.

— Нет… _нет_ , не в этом смысле. Я пытаюсь сказать, что… в общем, я уже не тот я, которого ты видел несколько часов назад, — Джек глядел на своего любовника едва ли не со смущением. Прочитав на его лице, как негодование перетекало в растерянное недопонимание, он поспешил добавить: — Я вторгаюсь в своё собственное прошлое. Нарушаю естественный порядок вещей, чего делать, на самом деле, нельзя… но иначе никак не могу.

Замешательство не задержалось на лице Янто надолго, и на его смену явилось привычное сдержанно-спокойное выражение, только теперь оно опасно граничило с холодностью.

— И? В чём проблема?

— Прости?

— Ради чего это всё? Я, конечно, заметил, что нынче все, кому не лень, перемещаются из какого бы там ни было времени в нынешнее, чтобы добавить Кардиффу, его жителям и, в первую очередь, нам проблем. Но _у тебя-то_ есть причина? Миру грозит очередная катастрофа или что-то в этом роде? Зачем ты здесь?

— Я не уверен, что…

— Но тогда я не понимаю, какой от _меня_ толк. Думаю, ты скорее обратился бы к самому себе, если было бы необходимо уладить что-то действительно важное. А что? Уверен, вы бы прекрасно поладили.

— Да что с тобой не так?

— О, со мной всё так, — Янто вдруг издал отрывистый нервный смешок. — Я всего лишь опустошён. Я всего лишь… мне всё это… осточертело, Джек. Меня достали эти чёртовы ежедневные сюрпризы, и мерзость, и сражения, и предотвращения апокалипсисов. _Я устал_. Устал рисковать и жертвовать. Устал свидетельствовать смерть каждый божий день. Устал притворяться, будто отлично с этим справляюсь. А также в немалой степени устал от чёртовой кучи испытываемых чувств, на которые у меня нет ни времени, ни сил, но разве их это волнует? Они всё равно будут продолжать терзать меня вопреки всему. Теперь ещё и _ты опять_. Собственной персоной, только что из будущего. Ещё одна проблема в копилку уже имеющихся. А грёбанная копилка уже давно трещит по швам.

Пока его горячие раздражённые слова сотрясали воздух, Джек подобрался к валлийцу почти вплотную, безуспешно пытаясь остановить его жестами или взглядами, и, в конце концов не выдержав, крепко схватил за плечи. Янто вздрогнул в его руках, но сопротивляться не стал, а напротив, точно опомнившись, прикусил губу, сдерживая самого себя от дальнейших высказываний, и сконцентрировал внимание на Джеке, остановив взгляд где-то на его подбородке.

— Прости меня, — почти шёпотом произнёс капитан, склонившись ниже к лицу Янто, так что их вдохи и выдохи смешивались друг с другом. — Я знаю, как тебе сложно, и… мне правда очень жаль, что ты вынужден через всё это проходить.

— Да, точно, — он вновь заговорил тихо и сдержанно, и по-прежнему намеревался оставаться непреклонным. — Может, лучше ответишь на вопрос? Я подожду.

Джек вновь промолчал, смиряя его своим особо выразительным взглядом. Странное дело: вместо того терпкого напряжения, какое обычно ощущал Янто, находясь в подобной близости с Джеком, как с его стороны, так и внутри самого себя, в воздухе между ними витала… досада. И судя по слегка изменившемуся выражению на лице капитана, она принадлежала ему. Теперь Янто совсем лишился понимания происходящего.

— Я потерял тебя, — горячим полушёпотом выпалил Джек, с трудом произнося слова после чрезмерно затянувшейся паузы. — Десять лет назад. И я до сих пор… я здесь, потому что не могу… двигаться вперёд.

Он снова запнулся. И снова расторгнул зрительный контакт.

Янто словно окатило ледяной водой. Ещё не осознав услышанное в полной мере, он поддался воздействию шока, освободился от хватки Джека и, отстранившись на достаточное расстояние, посмотрел на него едва не испуганно.

— … Великолепно.

Джек, с сожалением покачав головой, тоже отступил на шаг.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, как ужасно это выглядит. Знаю, как это неправильно, как ошеломляюще и больно, но… _я тоже_ не могу продолжать борьбу с самим собой. Когда ты… после того, что случилось, я испробовал всё, что только мог придумать, чтобы пережить это. Да, я бы пережил в любом случае, но это… Я искал множество способов… начать следующую новую жизнь, если угодно. Но бестолку. Я даже пытался вернуть тебя однажды, — он прервался, смотря на Янто точно в ожидании одобрения, но обнаружив в его взгляде только боязливую отрешённость, продолжил с возросшей решимостью. — Ты… ты не представляешь, каково это: умирать, просыпаться и, раз за разом, желать заснуть обратно навсегда. Потому что я не хочу и не могу продолжать жить по принуждению. В мире, который опустел. Во вселенной, в которой тебя больше нет, — он изо всех сил старался не показывать, как душил непрошенные слёзы, но преломлённый голос всё равно предательски выдавал это. — Я немыслимо долго скитался по свету в поисках хоть какого-нибудь пристанища, где воспоминания не ранили бы так сильно, и не находил ничего. Я убегал в самые отдалённые уголки вселенной, до каких мог дотянуться, но и там обнаруживал лишь призраков, отражения моей боли. Потому что всё вокруг, на просторах всего времени и пространства, _напоминает мне о тебе_. Среди звёзд, к которым всегда так стремился, я теперь только и мог, что мечтать, как ты мог бы стоять рядом со мной, разделять со мной неповторимые моменты их покорения. А затем я неизбежно возвращался сюда, слонялся по улицам, навещал места, где мы с тобой были счастливы, полагая, что это поможет. Я сходил с ума, разрывая себя болью и утверждением, что это всё равно было неизбежно. Я… сегодня был один из худших моих дней, и, как видишь, я сдался. Мне нужно было увидеть тебя снова. Никакие законы времени не имели для меня значения в тот миг, когда я решился. И вот… я здесь.

Пока Джек говорил, Янто держался в стороне, и взгляд его сменялся то раздражением, то ужасом. Возмущение, едва ли отражавшееся на его лице, читалось в этом взгляде и сбившемся дыхании. Джонс молчал в течение долгого времени, осмысляя услышанное, и только пару раз менял стойку, что также выдавало его беспокойство.

Наконец, он медленно произнёс, усилием подавляя дрожь в голосе:

— И… что ты хочешь услышать?

Джек не ответил, явно растерявшись, ведь не совсем ожидал получить такую реакцию.

— Чего именно ты ждёшь от меня? — перефразированный вопрос прозвучал громче и резче. — Что я буду благодарен? Я должен как-то… обрадоваться, что ты не забыл меня? Ты явился в это время, чтобы — что? — оказать мне _честь_? Я должен чувствовать себя польщённым? Или мне нужно скорее утешить тебя, заверить, что это не твоя вина? Хотя, наверняка я не знаю, меня же там ещё не было. Или я должен сказать что-то вроде: «О, мне так жаль, что я умер, но ведь когда-нибудь это должно было случиться»? Или _что_?

— Янто…

— Серьёзно, Джек, — валлиец ощущал, как возмущение скручивалось в тугой колючий комок в его груди, и слова снова принялись цепляться друг за друга по собственной воле, но не находил в себе сил противодействовать ничему из этого. — Внезапная смерть — всего лишь самый что ни на есть логичный исход связи с тобой. Я не дурак, я был предупреждён, я знал, что долго не продержусь. Ведь так? Я _уже_ чуть не погиб по твоей вине. О, и не один раз. Сомневаюсь, что мне долго осталось. Сомневаюсь, что судьба продолжит терпеть, как мы её испытываем. Вряд ли пройдёт много времени, прежде чем я с головой окунусь в очередную пучину безумия следом за тобой. Снова рискну всем и прыгну через чёртову бездну, — _следом за тобой_ , — потому что ты слишком хорошо умеешь вселять уверенность и надежду. Только в этот раз я сорвусь с её края. Не так ли? Вот зачем ты здесь? Лишний раз надавить на жалость, незадолго перед тем как я… ты…

Ухватившись за всплеск силы воли, Янто резко остановил себя, хотя всё равно явно с этим опоздал. Ком встрял поперёк горла; крепко стиснув зубы, он закрыл лицо руками, борясь с разбушевавшимися эмоциями, чувствуя себя заведомо проигравшим им. Слова вырывались точно под воздействием проклятия, а он ничего не предпринял. Опять. Вряд ли у него до сих пор сохранилась надежда исправить положение.

— Это в самом деле было ошибкой. Прости меня.

Сердце Янто болезненно пропустило удар, когда произнесённое Джеком дошло до него — как будто он, чёрт возьми, ожидал какой-то другой реакции на этот эмоциональный взрыв. К тому моменту, когда он убрал руки от лица и решился взглянуть на капитана, тот уже спешил уйти.

Ощущая себя отвратно целиком и полностью, Янто прокричал ему вслед:

— Джек!

Тот остановился, но оборачиваться не стал. Янто поспешил за ним, и, догнав и остановившись неподалёку, напрягся, ощутив резко возникшую жгучую боль в области груди и живота — напрасно он побеспокоил раны.

— Извини, — его голос предательски дрогнул. — Это совсем не то, что я хотел бы… я просто… — устал. Янто чертовски не хотел повторяться, поэтому придержал окончание фразы. Несколько мгновений тщетно прождав какой-нибудь ответной реакции от Джека, он почувствовал, что теперь ему стало окончательно всё равно, насколько жалко прозвучат его дальнейшие слова, вдохнул полной грудью и с чувством произнёс: — _Останься со мной_.

Джек непроизвольно вздрогнул оттого, как бесцеремонно простые слова потревожили в нём особенно болезненные воспоминания. Переборов позыв сдаться под тяжестью горькой печали, он обернулся, однако по-прежнему ничего не ответил.

— У меня никогда особо не складывалось с подобными разговорами, ты знаешь об этом. Я не хотел, это просто… — Янто осёкся и вдруг склонился в приступе резко дёрнувшей боли. Джек догадался: те жуткие раны, последствия борьбы со смертоносными паразитами, всё ещё беспокоили его. Он тотчас подался вперёд, чтобы учтиво придержать его, мягко сжав крепкой рукой предплечье и всем видом показав, что позволяет опереться. Застаный болью врасплох, Джонс тяжело дышал, но всё-таки продолжил: — Я мог бы… я хотел бы выслушать тебя, если это то, что тебе нужно. Просто… пожалуйста, останься со мной.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Не могу остаться. И… я уже слишком много сказал, — Джек старался, чтобы его голос звучал настолько мягко и сочувственно, насколько это возможно.

— Почему нет? — Янто заметил, как лёгкая улыбка окрасила лицо капитана, и не смог не ответить тем же. Он тут же ощутил привычную теплоту успокаивающего воздействия этой улыбки, хотя отпечаток печали запятнал её. — Имею в виду, да, стремление увидеть меня ещё раз — весьма умилительно, но не думаю, что это всё, чего ты действительно хочешь. В конце концов… знаешь, для меня ведь всегда найдётся таблетка реткона.

Улыбка соскользнула с лица Джека, уступив место смятению. Реткон, в самом деле? Он действительно готов пойти на это из… чего, сострадания? Джек сдержал тяжёлый вздох; всё пошло не так, как он себе представлял. _Снова_. И, скорее всего, опять же не закончится ничем хорошим. Но, в конце концов, чего он ожидал? Ведь это тот же самый Янто. Непредсказуемый и полный сюрпризов, как и всегда. Янто, ради встречи с которым он проделывал очередную брешь во времени и которого любил больше, чем следовало бы любить бессмертному.

Янто уже начал дрожать из-за всё усиливавшегося моросящего дождя и разрывающих его измученную душу чувств, но вновь вернувшаяся на лицо Джека полуулыбка слегка согрела его.

— Чего я хочу? — он мягко усмехнулся, потрепав возлюбленного по тому же плечу. — О, Янто… не важно, чего я хочу. Ведь я и без того оставляю много проблем тем, что присутствую здесь. Слишком много проблем. Мне… в самом деле необходимо уйти как можно скорее.

— С каких это пор тебя стало волновать, что ты там после себя оставляешь? — он выдавил из себя усмешку, заметив, что связывать слова становилось всё сложнее; Джек, как ни в чём не бывало, подхватил этот смешок. — Кроме того… — Янто выпрямился, заверив тем самым, что находился вполне в состоянии стоять на ногах самостоятельно. Подбирая слова, он бессознательно протянул руки и привычными движениями поправил ворот военной шинели, — это было бы просто позором для тебя: заявиться вот так, подобно призраку — и всё. Вернуться ко мне, но чтобы сразу же потерять, ничего не предпринимая, даже не попытаться взять что-то большее, чем какой-то там взгляд. Безусловно, очень мило с твоей стороны, но всё же… это такое…

— … _Трогательное безразличие_?

— Что-то вроде того, да, — Янто передвинул ладони с уровня воротника на ключицы и чуть ниже, поднял взгляд обратно на лицо Джека и, установив зрительный контакт, замер так. — Сделай, что на самом деле хочешь. А потом мы разберёмся с последствиями, если они возникнут. Или тебя теперь нужно уговаривать?

На некоторое время в воздухе между ними повисла пауза, во время которой любовники просто смотрели друг на друга, каждый испытывая самые различные и противоречивые чувства внутри себя. Янто вновь мимолётом коснулось деструктивное ощущение раздробленной реальности, но он быстро отослал его восвояси, позволив себе целиком сконцентрироваться на Джеке. Однако, как бы он ни вглядывался в правильные черты красивого лица, всё равно никак не мог разгадать, что могло твориться в его сердце прямо сейчас. Было время, и не так давно, когда Янто со всей уверенностью полагал, что Джек не испытывал никаких чувств — только последовательные выбросы гормонов в кровь, — потому что такова цена бессмертия. Но теперь, в этот самый момент, Янто мог отчётливо видеть, что ошибался. И это просто разбивало его сердце.

В конце концов, не выдержав напряжения, Джек поддался провокации: он мягко взял лицо возлюбленного в свои ладони и крепким поцелуем прижался к его нежным губам своими. Янто, охотно ответив на поцелуй, заключил его в удушающее объятие, долгожданное и оттого чрезвычайно чувственное, и вцепился пальцами в шинель. Джек же не обращал внимания на чрезмерную силу объятия, поглощённый тем, чтобы выразить в этом поцелуе всё, чего не мог произнести словами. Он целовал его, нежно и вместе с тем пламенно, и отчаянно, и ласково, и почти что на грани безысходности. И невольно вспоминал тот день, когда с похожим смешением чувств отдавал ему свой прерванный прощальный поцелуй перед взрывом в Хабе. День, который для Янто ещё не настал.

Холодный неугомонный дождь болезненно контрастировал с огнём, опаляющим их сердца и рвущимся наружу через прикосновения. Капли плясали вокруг них, с монотонным шумом ударяясь о землю, скользили по телам, соединившимся в объятии, и лицам, точно намереваясь разлучить их. Янто всё крепче прижимался к тёплому Джеку, надеясь, что его тепла будет достаточно, чтобы защититься.

Слегка затуманенное сознание Янто, зацепившись за неожиданную ассоциацию, вдруг перенесло его в воспоминание одного утра конца прошлого года. Как после насыщенного дня и не менее бурной ночи — опять же, _в его квартире_ , — они занялись особенно чувственным сексом в душе. О, это утро по праву попало в коллекцию самых любимых для Янто… Его вдруг окружили необыкновенно яркие отзвуки переживаемых тогда чувств: на какие-то доли мгновения он заново ощутил то лёгкое похмелье, ласковую дымку испаряющейся воды, непередаваемый аромат смешения свежести со специфическим, пьяняще воздействующим на Янто запахом Джека, тёплые прикосновения ко влажной коже пальцами, губами… и совершенную удовлетворённость. Вернувшись к текущему моменту он отметил: _в душе хотя бы было тепло_. А также никакой одежды.

Совмещение изнурения и вспышки горячей страсти оказало своё воздействие на Янто: неуместное ощущение, будто земля начала уплывать из-под ног, застало его врасплох, и он осторожно отстранился, чтобы перевести дух. По-прежнему обнимая капитана за плечи, Янто с опозданием заметил, что опирался на него едва ли не всем весом.

— Я хотел бы… — воспользовавшись паузой, начал Джек, не сводя взгляда с лица Янто и тоже шумно дыша. — Больше всего на свете я хотел бы взять тебя за руку и увести прочь отсюда, куда только пожелаешь — любое место, время; я бы нашёл способ убежать с тобой хоть на край вечности, если бы ты захотел. И плевать я хотел на то, если бы ради этого пришлось разорвать пресловутый пространственно-временной континуум в клочья.

Янто тихо засмеялся, не зная точно, как реагировать на столь несвойственное Джеку, чуть ли не безрассудное, признание, и ласково провёл пальцами по его щеке.

— Надо сказать, я бы с радостью принял столь заманчивое приглашение, особенно если бы ты пообещал, что первым делом мы отправимся куда-то, где сухо и тепло, — Джек, точно очнувшись, заметил, как сильно Янто вздрагивал в его объятиях, промокши под холодным дождём, и ощутил необходимость немедленно что-то предпринять, но валлиец опередил его слова, рассеянно улыбнувшись: — Всё в порядке. Только… я правда очень устал. И _очень_ рассчитывал на то, что смогу отдохнуть дома этой ночью. Но… ты мог бы пойти со мной. Ведь ничего страшного не произойдёт оттого, что ты побудешь здесь ещё какие-то, не знаю, пару часов, а?

Джек стиснул объятие, делясь с Янто своим теплом, и мягко улыбнулся, отвечая:

— Скорее всего нет. Надеюсь, что нет.

— Вот и выясним наверняка, — с прежней улыбкой заключил Янто. — Ты уж извини, что не предлагаю отправиться в какое-нибудь более интересное место…

— Не страшно. Зачем мне вообще куда-то ещё идти, когда ты рядом?

***

Дождь перешёл в настоящий ливень, застав любовников врасплох. Если Джек спокойно игнорировал сыпавшиеся на него последствия атмосферного возмущения, то Янто в глубине души задавался вопросом, не простудится ли — ведь именно этого не хватало в довершение ко всему прочему. Однако валлиец решительно не собирался беспокоиться об этом сейчас.

Они ввалились в квартиру, отвлечённо смеясь; беззаботный смех отскакивал от стен, точно маленькие кулачки. Янто отбросил надоевшую мысль о своей усталости едва переступив порог, чтобы вновь изо всех сил обнять Джека, и с готовностью подставлял щёки, шею и губы под его крепкие пылкие поцелуи, позволяя на этот раз ему взять инициативу целиком. Оба были до неприличия промокшими, а от мокрой одежды, естественно, первым же делом необходимо избавиться. И ни один из них не собирался делать это без особого энтузиазма.

Позже, уже оказавшись в точке предназначения — спальне, — Джек остановился. Но только лишь затем, чтобы со всей учтивостью поинтересоваться, не доставит ли переход к куда более активному взаимодействию неудобств для Янто ввиду его ранений, и едва ли получив утвердительное: «Всё будет в порядке», окончательно поддался порыву страсти — она за считанные мгновения захлестнула их обоих с головой.

И прямо сейчас никакая сила во вселенной не смогла бы соперничать с силой их любви.

***

— Так не слишком туго? — поинтересовался Джек, затягивая очередной слой бинтовой повязки вокруг грудной клетки молодого валлийца.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — сразу же ответил Янто, однако задумался, действительно ли так, с небольшим опозданием

Они расположились на постели, в данный момент представлявшей собой хаотичное месиво — словно ураганный ветер прошёлся по комнате, но по велению одного лишь чуда от разрушительной силы пострадала только кровать. Джек сам предложил помочь Янто с перевязкой, заметив как подсохшие так и свежие пятна крови на бинтах, и теперь устроился сидя за его спиной, бережливо и умело накладывая свежие бинты.

— Итак, _будущее_ … — протянул Янто, не желая сидеть в тишине. — На что оно там похоже? Реактивные ранцы уже доступны в свободном пользовании?

Джек рассмеялся, как всегда звонко и искренне.

— Инновации не происходят так часто, как ты думаешь, Янто. В обычном мире по крайней мере. И нет, никакого признака ранцев. Почему вообще тебя это беспокоит?

— Просто первое, что пришло на ум. В любом случае, жаль…

Оба неизбежно замолчали. Янто, не зная, каким образом прервать это молчание, смирился. Он слушал, как неугомонные капли дождя увлечённо тарабанили что-то на своём непонятном языке и как настенные часы печально постукивали, догоняя убегающие секунды.

Янто чувствовал, как вспышка страсти, угасая соизмеримо с течением ускользающего времени, оставляла за собой только ещё большую усталость и… тоску. Однако он упрямо не собирался поддаваться ничему из этого — не сейчас, не пока Джек здесь.

Джек… будущий Джек. В сознании Янто сами собой начали зарождаться различные размышления и вопросы, которые он пока не решался озвучить вслух. Он интересовался, много ли изменилось после его… смерти — боже, как же странно это звучало даже в голове. В самом ли деле это событие так повлияло на неразрушимого капитана Джека или то, что происходило сейчас, было не серьёзнее обыкновенной минутной слабости? Янто упрекал себя в том, что не до конца доверял ранее произнесённым словам самого Джека, но по-другому не мог. Какая-то существенная — и особо упрямая — часть его личности отрицала возможность, что он действительно мог быть настолько важен для него. Бессмертного, который уже наверняка переживал что-то подобное. И не раз. Янто не мог позволить себе поверить, что произошедшее между ними оставило неприкосновенный отпечаток на сердце Джека. Хотя ему хотелось. Очень сильно хотелось.

Из стремительно углубляющегося раздумья его вытащило волнующее чувство, мурашками разбежавшееся по телу, когда Джек безо всякого предупреждения дважды поцеловал его в шею сзади — со всей трепетной теплотой, какую только мог чувствовать.

— Вот я и закончил с этим.

Янто, как будто только и ждал, пока он скажет что-то в этом роде, тотчас повернулся к нему лицом и прямолинейно, но без излишнего упорства в голосе, сказал:

— Поговори со мной, Джек.

Харкнесс, тихо вздохнув, спокойно взял его за руки и легонько сжал их.

— Янто, это…

— Нет уж, ты меня послушай, — неуклонно продолжал он, не желая принимать возражений. — Помнишь, когда-то ты сказал мне, что все мы сломлены? Ты был прав. И я знаю, что ты не можешь быть исключением. Бессмертие не подразумевает избавление от страданий. Я понимаю это и подозреваю, что оно только добавляет ещё больше. Имею в виду, ведь ты даже, чёрт возьми, не был создан для такого существования. А кто вообще мог быть?.. В общем, я хотел сказать, что… все мы иногда не выдерживаем. Всем нам необходимо быть услышанными и понятыми — таково наше сознание. И тебе тоже это нужно, Джек. Ты не должен считать себя абсолютно другим только лишь потому, что слегка отличаешься. Я… я пойму тебя. Я очень сильно постараюсь понять. Просто… разреши мне помочь тебе. Как ты однажды помог мне. Расскажи мне всё, — Янто вздохнул и сместил взгляд куда-то в сторону, выдержал паузу, прежде чем добавить: — Я могу пообещать, что приму реткон, когда настанет время. Чтобы не вызвать лишних осложнений, которых ты так опасаешься. В конце концов, мне бы всё равно пришлось это сделать, разве не так?

Джек переместил ладонь на щёку Янто и некоторое время молчал, поглаживая её пальцем и просто смотря на его лицо.

— Мне жаль… — он осёкся, затем улыбнулся. — Спасибо тебе. За искренность. Но я не уверен…

— Да ладно тебе, ты же знаешь, что реткон работает безотказно, — Янто улыбнулся в ответ. — К тому же, кто знает, может, ты уже делал что-то такое раньше. Или позже. Раньше для меня, позже для тебя, Господи, не знаю, как это… В общем, может, я просто не помню.

Джек смущённо усмехнулся, недолго обдумывая сказанное Янто.

— Нет. Будем надеяться, что больше нет. Боже, это было бы уже неприлично даже для меня.

— Но, правда, Джек, — валлиец вновь посерьёзнел. — Всё будет хорошо. Пора бы тебе перестать отгораживаться от меня. Хотя бы сегодня, а?

Улыбка исчезла с лица капитана, забрав с собой даже признаки своего былого присутствия. Казалось, будто её никогда и не существовало. Сердце Янто сочувственно сжалось от такого зрелища: он никогда прежде не видел его настолько несчастным. Пусть это мгновение и промелькнуло в одночасье, и лицо Джека вновь наполнилось жизнью и теплотой, Янто был уверен, что впечатление об этом никогда не сможет стереться. И всерьёз опасался, что даже реткон будет бессилен.

— Хорошо. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, не важно, о прошлом или будущем, — он ненадолго отвёл взгляд в сторону, точно смутившись. — Это одна из тех вещей, которые я должен был сказать раньше, не так ли?

Янто благосклонно улыбнулся и, с нежностью проведя пальцами по щеке и подбородку капитана, поднялся с кровати.

— Тогда готовься. А я пока приготовлю кофе.

***

Из-за плотно зашторенных окон доносились редкие звуки просыпающегося города, наряду со скорбным маршем дождевых капель, устало барабанящих по оконному карнизу. Робкие лучи рассеянного света пробивались сквозь преграду, самозабвенно стремясь наполнить помещение новостью о приходящем дне, которую здесь не приветствовали.

Янто в молчаливой задумчивости пристально глядел на тоскливо лежавшую перед ним на журнальном столике маленькую белую таблетку рядом с наполовину пустым стаканом воды. Всего лишь маленькая таблетка… она навсегда отнимет у него память о прошедшей ночи — о том, что он узнал, что чувствовал… что переосмыслил. Он не был уверен, что хотел расставаться с минувшими часами, разделёнными с Джеком, который, наконец-то, был готов рассказать ему всё. Он отвечал на его вопросы, сначала неуверенно, чуть не запинаясь через слово, точно рассказывал что-то запретное, но с каждым следующим словом говорить становилось легче, и речь постепенно выстраивалась в целесообразный поток. Потому что он чувствовал, что Янто внимает ему с пониманием. И боль отступала. Джек знал, что она вернётся, но не отказывался от шанса высвободить её хоть на время.

Янто не хотел забывать чувство наконец-то целиком и правильно налаженной связи между ними. Не хотел забывать, как спокойный разговор о несомненной любви изменил их. Не говоря уже о столь чудесных минутах настоящей безмятежности, уединения друг с другом, вместе, без спешки, без недомолвок, без напряжённой готовности сорваться в любой момент… этот неописуемый покой в обществе друг друга — то, чего ему так не хватает в их будничной жизни и о чём он не станет говорить даже при возможности. Но он уже дал обещание. И твёрдо намеревался исполнить его — как и любое другое.

Джек, также молча, сидел рядом с ним, смотря куда-то мимо этого самого столика, и крепко держал Янто за руку. Он вновь начал чувствовать, как считанные мгновения до неизбежной разлуки стремительно утекали сквозь пальцы, точно что-то привлекало их в потусторонней пустоте. Это было ужасно; отчаяние разрывало его сердце на куски. Ему хотелось возмущаться, кричать, драться, противясь судьбе, но он не стал бы делать ничего из этого, потому что смысла нет. А если бы стал — легче всё равно не будет, потому что никто, ответственный за их жизни, не услышит — некому. А даже если услышит — не прислушается.

Казалось, что-то невидимое — несуществующий призрак судьбы — усмехался над ним в этот самый момент.

Янто резко выдохнул, в миллионный раз сгоняя с себя расплывчатую задумчивость и тягучее чувство сонливости, крепче сжал ладонь Джека и, заглянув ему прямо в глаза, тихо спросил:

— Что… что ты будешь делать теперь?

— Вернусь в то время, где должен быть. И… не знаю, — негромко ответил капитан и на мгновение коротко улыбнулся. — Попробую больше не нарушать законы вселенной сильнее, чем уже это сделал за всё своё существование. А то, боюсь, Доктор зла не оберётся…

Янто улыбнулся, ненадолго вернувшись мыслями к тому ужасному дню, закончившемуся так хорошо. А затем вспомнил, что в следующий раз чуда не случится.

Вдруг, после очередного пробежавшего мгновения тишины, Янто почувствовал, как что-то с треском сломалось внутри него. Совершенно неожиданно и непоправимо. Невидимая преграда, удерживавшая его от срыва, обрушилась, и слёзы сами собой потоком потекли по щекам, цепляя за собой слова:

— Я не хочу умирать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Янто пытался сопротивляться эмоциональному падению, что только усугубило ситуацию. Он склонился, а Джек, не выдержав этого вида, обнял его за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Мне страшно, Джек, — бесконтрольно продолжал он. — Если осталось немного, я… я не хочу быть один, пожалуйста, останься со мной.

— Я буду с тобой, Янто, — он и сам не мог больше сдерживать дрожи в голосе. — До самого конца. Обещаю.

— Правда? Или ты просто утешаешь меня?

— _Правда_.

Янто молчал с минуту, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. В конце концов, он негромко и совершенно спокойно проговорил:

— Что ж. Тогда… всё в порядке.

Он выпрямился и, набравшись решимости, трясущейся рукой потянулся к таблетке. Джек вдруг остановил его, намереваясь произнести то, что собирался сказать ещё в первые минуты встречи; слова не шли из него до самого последнего момента:

— Янто. Я никогда не говорил этого должным образом и…

Валлиец мягко прижал палец к его губам и улыбнулся, собрав ради этой улыбки все остатки света в своём сердце:

— И не нужно. Я тоже тебя люблю, — помедлив, он слабо усмехнулся. — Да, я _в самом деле_ хотел бы сказать это первым.

— Поверь мне, так и было.

Они долго глядели друг на друга, держась за руки, позволяя секундам течь сквозь себя и обоюдно желая затеряться во времени или остановить мгновение навсегда. Ничему из этого не суждено было произойти, потому Янто, ухватившись за эту мысль, очередным порывом потянулся к столику и, пресекши колебания, принял таблетку.

— Мне жаль, Джек. Мне правда очень жаль, что тебе приходится проходить через всё это снова и снова. Я не могу представить…

— Тише. Не надо. Всё хорошо.

— … И я не могу даже помочь тебе.

— Ты уже мне помог. Ты помогал мне великое множество раз, вопреки всему. И поэтому я люблю тебя.

Янто снова выдавил из себя уставшее подобие улыбки, уже начав чувствовать, как глаза закрывались сами собой. Окончательно исчерпав все запасы сил, он поддался чёрной волне сна. Джек с осторожностью прижимал его к себе и, прикрыв глаза, позволил словам самим слететь с его губ:

— И я буду любить тебя, пока жива моя память о тебе. А я сделаю всё для того… — он задохнулся. Горло стискивала боль, но он упорно преодолевал её, чтобы закончить начатое, иначе смысл всего произошедшего терялся окончательно. — Я сделаю всё для того, чтобы она могла жить вечно, как и я сам. Обещаю, я сделаю…

Пока Янто скоротечно засыпал под воздействием препарата, Джек мягким, исполненным неподдельной нежности жестом вытирал с его лица следы слёз. Затем сгрёб его всего в объятия, словно даже теперь продолжал надеяться, что, если будет держать его достаточно крепко, ничего не случится, или что с минуты на минуту произойдёт какое-нибудь невероятное чудо, благодаря которому им не придётся расставаться.

Джек слегка покачивался, убаюкивая Янто на своих руках. Затаив дыхание, он слушал вдохи и выдохи своего возлюбленного, мысленно хватаясь за каждый из них, точно мечтая поймать и сохранить, внимал мерному биению его сердца, неумолимо отсчитывавшего секунды их последней близости, одна за другой ускользавшие в небытие, в то время как его собственное сердце разваливалось на куски, обречённое на болезненную смерть и не менее болезненное воскрешение. Снова.

В конце концов, достигнув следующей стадии принятия неизбежного, Джек отпустил его, но только лишь для того, чтобы уложить на постель как полагается.

И теперь он сидел на корточках рядом с кроватью, неотрывно глядя на безмятежно спокойное лицо спящего Янто, заботливой рукой укрытого одеялом, и то и дело ласково проводил пальцами по его волосам. Его сердце припадочно пропустило удар, когда бесцеремонная мысль грубо врезалась в разум, напомнившая, каким был Янто в тот страшный день, когда Джек видел его мёртвым. Он выглядел таким же безмятежно спокойным. Спящим. Казалось, достаточно прикосновения или пары слов, чтобы разбудить его. Но это только казалось.

Джек поднял взгляд к потолку, отчаянно сопротивляясь удушающему приступу слёз, однако это не помогло. Сдавшись, он прикрыл глаза и позволил слезам обжечь его щёки. Он с трудом сдерживал их на протяжении всей ночи, чтобы не расстроить бедного Янто ещё больше, чем уже расстроил. Теперь, когда валлийца окутала пелена умиротворённого сна, Джек смог разрешить себе подобную слабость. Ещё немного, всего пару минут…

С трепетной осторожностью движений, Джек склонился над Янто и прижался губами к его тёплому лбу, отдавая свой прощальный поцелуй. Не выдержав, он, чудом подавив предательский всхлип, опустился ниже и поцеловал его в губы, постаравшись вложить в этот жест всю свою любовь, болезненным отчаянием рвавшуюся наружу, но обречённую остаться неуслышанной… обесцененной.

Завтра Янто ничего не вспомнит. И это правильно.

А он, Джек, заберёт воспоминание с собой, куда бы ни отправился впредь. Оно вечно будет жить в нём, наряду с великим множеством других (однако этот фактор не преуменьшит его значимости — ни за что). Оно всегда будет воскресать в памяти, подобно ему самому, и утешать, и убивать, раз за разом, снова и снова. Ещё десять лет, и сто, и тысячу… и больше. Всегда.

Последний раз оглядев мягкие черты милого лица, Джек одними губами прошептал, напоследок сжав тёплую расслабленную ладонь любимого в своей:

— Спокойных снов, Янто.

И отправился прочь.

***

Следующим вечером, утончённый аромат свежесваренного качественного кофе разносился по Хабу, придавая немного уютной теплоты этой постоянно сырой атмосфере. Янто уже некоторое время работал в одиночестве на своём месте, занимаясь привычным анализом данных и иногда отвлекаясь на кружку кофе. Он был слишком поглощён разного рода мыслями, естественным образом возникшими в ходе занятия монотонным делом, что не заметил, как за его спиной возник Джек.

— Что-то вы припозднились сегодня, мистер Джонс, — с шутливым упрёком проговорил он, нарушая устоявшуюся тишину в помещении.

— Прошу прощения, _сэр_ , — Янто проигнорировал его игривое настроение, потому как был кое-чем серьёзно озадачен. — Я… проспал. Серьёзно _проспал_. И когда я говорю это, имею в виду, что никакая сила во вселенной не разбудила бы меня.

— Звучит как…

— Подозреваю, что я попал под воздействие приличной дозы снотворного. Хотя не припомню, чтобы намеревался принимать что-то такое… В том числе, не исключаю вероятность, что это мог быть и реткон.

— У тебя… пропало что-то? — поинтересовался Джек и зашёл сбоку, надеясь увидеть лицо молодого валлийца, но тот не собирался отвлекаться от происходящего на мониторе.

— Если честно, да. И подозреваю, немало, — Янто помолчал недолго, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Совершенно не помню, как добрался до дома и что делал потом.

— Как по мне, это может быть всего-навсего последствием обыкновенной усталости. Знаешь ли, вполне себе нормально не помнить, чем ты занимался вчера вечером, если вечер был самый что ни на есть обыкновенный.

— Но это не мой случай. Я более чем уверен, — он обратил всё своё внимание к капитану и, подозрительно взглянув на него, задал прямолинейный вопрос: — Признавайся. Ты был вчера у меня дома?

Джек сначала сделал вид, будто не понял вопроса, а затем состроил удивлённое выражение лица.

— Нет, я… а даже если бы да, с чего тебе принимать реткон после этого? Я всегда думал, что наши с тобой встречи прямо противоположны тому типу встреч, какие хочется поскорее забыть… или я неправ? Янто, как ни старался, не смог сдержать мимолётной улыбки — да, уж в этом Джек определённо был прав. _Такое_ забывать не захотелось бы ни за что… Уличив мысль соскальзывающей в сторону неуместной сейчас легкомысленности, Джонс снова отвернулся к монитору, чтобы ввести какие-то команды.

— Я просто не знаю, каким образом ещё объяснить… это.

В следующую же секунду Янто пожалел, что не продумал изложение мысли от и до, потому что Джек, конечно же, не дал бы ему выдержать паузу на такой ноте. Широкая улыбка озорства засияла на лице капитана, как только он принялся интересоваться:

— Что? Наутро обнаружил себя лежащим в неординарной позе? Или нашёл какие-то следы в самых интересных местах? О, может, у тебя появился кто-то на стороне, но тебе стало _не по себе_ и ты решил обезопаситься, забыв всё случившееся? Горячая ночка с незнакомцем, а?

— Нет. Всё. Немедленно прекрати, — строго осадил его Янто; «И даже думать о таком не смей», — хотелось добавить ему, но он воздержался, посчитав, что это звучало уж слишком сентиментально. — Я не имел в виду даже близко подобное этому. Я говорю о… в общем, когда я проснулся, бинтовая повязка была свежей. Как будто я сменил её перед сном — чего, конечно, не припомню. Но всё дело в том, что я абсолютно точно уверен, что, как бы ни был хорош — а я безусловно хорош, — ни за что не наложил бы её _таким образом_ самостоятельно.

Джек молчал, очевидно обдумывая услышанное, и в итоге спокойно, даже с каким-то признаком заботы в голосе, предложил:

— Боюсь, что у меня нет ответов. Но раз уж тебя это беспокоит, то, если помнишь, у меня осталось ещё немного тех _возвращающих_ память таблеток…

— Нет. Господи, нет, Джек, это было ужасно. Я несколько недель не мог отделаться от потока бестолковых чисел, которые когда-то запоминал для временных целей, — Янто на короткое время задумался, а потом снова посмотрел на капитана. — Может, это вовсе не важно… не бери в голову, в общем. Я в порядке, значит, нечего беспокоиться.

— А ты… — он приблизился и мягким жестом положил руку на плечо Янто, надеясь, что этого достаточно, чтобы доказать искренность своего вопроса, — ты правда в порядке?

— Да, — отстранённо ответил он, никак не отреагировав на его руку на своём плече. — Со мной всё хорошо. Как и всегда.

На этом Янто опять повернулся к компьютеру, сначала некоторое время наблюдая картинку на мониторе, а потом принявшись набирать что-то, подвижно и размеренно стуча по клавиатуре пальцами. Он чувствовал вес тяжёлого взгляда капитана Харкнесса на своём затылке; возможно, он собирался поговорить о чём-то ещё, но также возможно, что на данный момент для него просто не нашлось занятия поинтереснее, чем стоять за спиной своего любовника и безмолвно наблюдать, как тот работал. Это было бы вполне себе вероятным объяснением, однако, спустя довольно много времени, Джек всё-таки заговорил снова:

— И кстати… надеюсь, между нами всё в порядке тоже? — интонация его голоса отдавала чем-то неловким, даже напоминавшим беспокойство. — Или мне стоит принести извинения? Как насчёт примирительного свидания? Хоть прямо сегодня вечером, если не случится ничего, требующего чрезвычайного вмешательства.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — очевидно притворяясь отвечал Янто, не глядя на него, — но на свидание я согласен. И раз уж ты сам предложил: оставь меня в покое и не возвращайся, пока не обдумаешь детали.

Джек негромко усмехнулся своим особенным беззаботным смехом, а уже в следующую секунду Янто почувствовал, как тёплые сильные руки приобняли его плечи и чужое дыхание мягко легло на его затылок.

— Чудесно.

Янто позволил себе ненадолго отвлечься от всего и насладиться умиротворяющими мгновениями объятия; нежные губы дважды наградили его затяжным поцелуем в шею, пробирающим до трепетных мурашек. Затем, когда Джек, сделав своё дело, явно нехотя отстранился и с чувством выполненного долга отправился по своим делам, Янто застыл как вкопанный.

Он вдруг ощутил себя промокшим, словно долго стоял под ледяным дождём, и вместе с тем абсолютно несчастным — разбитым, — а внутри всё неистово горело. Янто растерянно обернулся и пытался найти глазами Джека, чувствуя, словно оказался в центре бури, а выдержать её свирепый поток мог только рядом с ним, _своим капитаном_. Однако всё тщетно — он уже успел запропаститься куда-то.

Ощущение начало угасать так же быстро, как зародилось. Запоздало среагировав на произошедшее, Янто попытался ухватиться за его остатки, уверенный, что это путь к восстановлению вчерашних воспоминаний, но… _слишком поздно_. Всё исчезло. Некоторое время Янто испытывал досаду, но вскоре утихла и она, оставив, наконец, его натерпевшееся сердце в покое. « _Может, это действительно вовсе не важно_ ».

А в воздухе ещё какое-то время витал лёгкий шлейф неопознанной печали, обречённой постепенно растворяться в потоках движения времени, до тех пор, пока чёрная пустота не поглотит её целиком. Навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 18.04.2020


End file.
